Blake after 7
by markab
Summary: Roj Blake and where he is at from his reluctant escape from the Liberator to his death on Gaulda Prime. Please R&R


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Blake's 7 or it's characters in any way shape or form. They are the property of the BBC.**_

_**Hi, my first fic for the Blake's 7 gene. I don't know if anybody will read or like me to continue...please let me know...basically in a nutshell, this is Blake from the moment he left the Liberator to his death on Gaulda Prime... **_

_**CHAPTER ONE..."It's farewell from me"**_

The Liberator had been hit, the aliens blasting their lasers in such a heavy arsenal that it was damaging the ship to the extent the auto-repair systems would no longer cope with.

Zen Computer, the very living life-force of the Liberator blurted out its last informative status of the ships current condition.

_"damage to the auto repair circuits ana navigational system is now complete...the teleport malfunction is now total..."_

Roj Blake, the so-called freedom-fighting leader of the rabble from Earth fell to his knees in the corridor, the white hexagonal tube lights flashing as the lights dimmed, the ship was draining of power.

"we..we can't leave...we _must _see this through...to the end, like we said!"

Blake's words were bitter, but he also winced in pain from the injury sustained to him from the now dead Travis aboard Star One.

Jenna Stannis crouched down to his side and lifted his chin with her fingers, "Blake..come on..we have to go...don't you see we have done _all _we can"

Vila Restal's somewhat panic-laced voice came over the tannoil, "Avon...the life capsules are _still _operational, let's get out while we still can...Avon!"

Vila had sounded desperate and the explosions rocked the ship further. Both Blake and Jenna made eye contact, then both looked round to see Kerr Avon and the telepath Cally appear from around the corner.

Avon looked at Blake on his knees, "you can prayer all you like Blake...but with religion being outlawed, you've got no one else so save you but yourself"

Blake shook his head and looked up at him, "I'd rather die here upon the Liberator then just to run and to give it all up", he spat.

Avon looked like he didn't care either way, "You are a _fool_ Blake...do what you feel you have to do...but I'm saving my neck!"

With that, Avon was gone, Cally went to go after him and paused, she turned to Jenna, "are you coming?"

Jenna stared back at her, then turned to Blake, she shook her head, "I'm with Blake..."

Cally managed a smile as the disabled ship took yet another hit, "good luck..to both of you"

"COME ON CALLY!", came Avon's cry over the tannoil. Cally had to smile to herself, the only reason why he was hurrying her along was because she had the brilliant super-computer Orac in her grasp, if she hadn't, she would've have been on her own...

With a parting nod, she went along her way dodging the falling wires and innards the ship was starting to sprew out into the corridors.

Zen rang out again.

_"Confirmation has now been accepted...computers recommend immediate evacuation by life capsule..."_

Jenna pushed her hair out of her eyes and turned to Blake, she had to be gentle, "we _can't_ stay Blake...you must see that..."

Blake smiled and shook his head coming to his senses, "I'm a stubborn fool...I've always have been...will you help me to stand?"

Jenna nodded and grabbed his arm, she managed to get him upright, with one of Blake's arms held around her neck the other on the damaged wall. Another shockwave hit the ship.

Smoke and heat poured out from the wires hanging over their heads as they struggled up the corridor. Jenna helped Blake into the life capsule cell, the others if seemed had departed only moments before them.

The ship rocked further as Jenna shifted to the pod and opened the slide hatch, Blake, who was looking delirious now, leaned on the side, she grabbed him and maneuvered him to a position where he could just roll in.

She planted a firm kiss on his dry lips, "good luck...I'm sure your cause will win out in the end...", she said sadly.

Blake managed a smile as he saw her face disappear as the hatch slid shut.

And within seconds the capsule was jettisoned from the Liberator.

Blake couldn't see much around him, all he knew that the capsule was taking him further and further away out of the War Zone. He just hoped that they were all too of a small target to bring down.

Blake closed his eyes, his wound was still agony. The pain making him pass out as the medication and pain relief was starting to wear off.

He didn't know for how long he had been out of it for, because when he opened his eyes again, he was no longer in the life capsule.

He was somewhere else...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC?


End file.
